


Simple Machines

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tony and Bruce slowly talking to each other post-CW'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Machines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



_Lever activated ‘Chat Room’ at 05:14 am JST_

Lever: I bet you’re on Cap’s side

…

Screw: Tony?

Lever: Okay that was dumb. But you don’t like the Accords, do you

Screw: How did you get in this room?

Lever: Nat’s in the wind. I hacked her stuff

Screw: Is she okay?

Lever: She's Natasha. So probably.

Screw: She’s not in contact with you?

Lever: Nope. And we’re gonna keep it that way. Best all around, really

…

Lever: So the Accords

Screw: I have some thoughts.

Lever: Lay it out Banner. You know I like it when you think at me

Screw: If I guessed you knew it was coming, but they pushed it through early?

Lever: Keep going

Screw: You looked to the future and Steve looked at the present, and everyone else fell in line?

Lever: I like to afford my colleagues a little more decisive agency than that

Screw: The two of you are good at making people believe in you

…

Lever: Is now a good time for an apology?

Screw: I don’t need one, Tony. I knew what I was doing when I helped you create Ultron. And Vision. If anything, I’m sorry for leaving you to suffer the fallout alone.

Lever: We both know I manipulated you.

Screw: If that was all it took to control me, the Hulk would’ve been the Army’s animal years ago.

Lever: No more Other Guy?

Screw: Not so much.

Lever: Wish I could hear that story.

Screw: I wish I knew how to tell it.

…

Lever: Was I wrong?

Screw: You both were. The Accords were intended to cripple the Avengers. Sign them, and you’re on a leash. Don’t sign, you’re fighting a public relations war of attrition. Split down the middle, and you’re pinned down, unless you played both sides very carefully.

Lever: She was talking to you during it all, wasn’t she? Son of a gun

Screw: The Accords are relevant to me.

Lever: Okay, so. What was I supposed to do?

Lever: Because I admit it, I don’t have any idea.

Lever: Or I have too many ideas.

Screw: Communication. That’s where we always failed, right from the start. You wanted to build a foundation of trust for the years to come, Steve wanted to preempt people breaking that trust, and Natasha and Sam thought they could have their cake and eat it too. If everyone had worked together, you might have had a shot.

Lever: Sam?

…

Lever: God

Lever: Goddammit.

…

Lever: Why are you telling me all this?

Screw: Why did you want to talk to me if you didn’t think I’d try to help?

Lever: Maybe I just wanted to talk to an old friend, even if I thought he’d hate my guts.

Screw: How’s Jim?

Lever: Better than a few months ago. We’re working on modifying Extremis the way we did for my surgery. Until then, he’s getting good at flying War Machine as a drone.

Screw: I’m glad to hear it.

Screw: And I have to ask you not to contact me again

Screw: At least through this room. It’s not yours.

Lever: So I have your permission to track you down for some intense philosophy?

Screw: If you don’t make it obvious.

...

Screw: You could’ve assigned yourself a new name, you know

Lever: Oh yeah? And what would I have gone with? The suit’s pretty far beyond a compound machine.

Screw: You can be Wheel and Axl

Lever: Ha!

…

Axl Rosie: I miss you

Screw: I miss you too, Tony

Screw: Maybe I’ll see you again sometime

Axl Rosie: I hope so.

_Screw deactivated ‘Chat Room’ at --:-- -- ---_


End file.
